


Tentang Perasaan

by deepways



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slight!Atsukita, SunaKita
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepways/pseuds/deepways
Summary: Suna tidak berharap banyak. Coklatnya tidak ditolak atau diberikan ke orang lain pun sudah syukur.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tentang Perasaan

**Author's Note:**

> Penulis ini masih pemula, jadi maafkan segala kesalahan penulisan pada ceritanya. •~•
> 
> Semua karakter milik Furudate, saya cuma minjam.

Suna tau hal yang akan dilakukannya saat ini sangat berisiko. Tidak hanya peluang gagal yang besar, namun juga berbahaya (bagi hatinya).

Ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Suna?

Memberi coklat saat hari valentine bahkan sekedar untuk teman adalah hal yang sangat umum. Namun, beda ceritanya jika yang diberi coklat itu Kita Shinsuke. Kok bisa?

Sejak kelas satu, Kita selalu menolak jika ada yang memberinya coklat secara langsung. Saat ditanya alasannya, Kita hanya menjawab, "Ada hal yang lebih penting dan berharga untuk dilakukan daripada memberi coklat di tanggal 14 Februari."

Meski bukan anggota inti di klub voli, tetap saja posisinya sebagai kapten tim, murid terpintar dan paling teladan di Inarizaki membuat banyak orang mengaguminya. Kebanyakan orang yang mengaguminya karena mengenal Kita sebagai murid yang 'sempurna'. 

Jika ada yang diam-diam memberi coklat dengan cara meletakkannya di loker Kita, Kita akan memberikan semuanya pada anggota klub yang tidak dapat coklat. Suna salah satunya, saat itu dia masih kelas satu dan belum sepopuler saat ini.

Karena itu, saat ini Suna sedang mempertahankan mentalnya. Mempersiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan hingga yang terburuk. Meyakinkan diri untuk tetap bertindak meski sudah menduga seperti apa hasil akhirnya.

"Suna, ingin bicara tentang apa?"

Rasa gugup mulai timbul. Wajah Suna sempat memperlihatkan kepanikannya sedikit.

"Itu, anu-"

"Omong-omong, benda apa yang kau pegang itu?"

"Eh? Ini coklat."

"Hmm. Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak-"

"Kita-san, aku mengajak Kita-san bicara berdua bukan untuk memberikan coklat."

Suna merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia benar-benar gugup saat ini. Perasaan ragu yang sudah ia buang mulai kembali sedikit demi sedikit.

_"Tapi aku tidak boleh berhenti. Ini tahun terakhir Kita-san. Bulan depan dia tidak akan berada di sekolah ini lagi. Jika aku melewatkan kesempatan ini, aku benar-benar tidak akan punya peluang lagi. Jika aku tidak melakukannya sekarang, akan ada orang lain yang mendahuluiku."_

Suna menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kita-san, aku menyukaimu."

Hening. Tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar. Kita hanya diam menatap Suna. Meski terlihat biasa saja, Suna yakin Kita sempat mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut disertai sedikit semburat merah meski hanya sesaat.

_Ekspresi yang pernah Suna lihat sekali saat masih di tahun pertamanya._

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entah, aku juga tidak yakin."

"Kenapa kau bisa suka padaku?"

"Apakah kita perlu alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Kita-san, aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku. Jadi seharusnya kau menanggapinya, bukan memberiku pertanyaan."

"Jadi kau itu menyukaiku atau mencintaiku?"

Kepala Suna mulai terasa sedikit pusing. Kenapa seniornya sekaligus kapten tim volinya ini malah bertanya hal-hal begitu. Suna pikir ketika seseorang menyatakan perasaannya, yang satunya hanya perlu menjawab dengan menerima atau menolaknya. 

"Kenapa Kita-san membuat hal mudah menjadi sulit? Jadi ya atau tidak?"

Insting Suna mengatakan kalau kali ini Kita akan menjawabnya dengan serius. Jadi Suna bersiap untuk kehancuran hatinya.

"Maaf, Suna. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Suna sudah menduganya. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar di hatinya. Pertama kalinya Suna mencoba menyatakan rasa, dan untuk pertama kalinya juga dia merasakan yang namanya patah hati.

_"Jadi Atsumu setidaknya sudah lima kali merasakan yang begini. Kuat juga hatinya."_

Suna tidak menangis. Dia memang merasa sedih, tapi dia menyimpannya dalam dirinya tanpa ditunjukkan pada yang lain. 

"Kenapa? Apa sudah ada orang lain dalam hatimu?"

"Entah. Mungkin tidak."

"Kita-san, kau serius tidak punya perasaan pada seseorang sekalipun?"

Kita diam sebentar. Dia seperti tengah memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku bukannya tidak pernah memikirkan tentang cinta dan sejenisnya. Tapi menurutku, daripada memikirkan hal yang kita belum tau kemana arahnya, lebih baik untuk menjalani hal-hal yang sudah biasa bagi kita. Saat ini, hal yang begitu belum jadi prioritas bagiku."

Suna mencoba mencerna jawaban Kita yang terdengar sangat rasional. Tapi Suna masih belum puas.

"Kita-san, intinya saja. Apakah ada orang yang kau suka? Apakah dia ada di antara tim voli kita?"

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Yang seperti itu bukan prioritas bagiku. Kalau memang ada orang yang aku suka, mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu peduli. Aku menyayangi anggota tim voli sebagai teman. Kau, Ginjima, Aran, Ren, Akagi, Atsumu, Osamu, Riseki, semuanya. Bagiku, kalian semua sama berharganya."

Suna paham. Kita-san adalah tipe yang sulit untuk menyadari perasaannya. Jika ada orang yang dia sukai, mungkin Kita-san akan menyukainya tanpa sadar. Itu karena dia tidak peduli pada perasaannya sendiri.

_Jadi ada kemungkinan saat ini Kita-san menyukai seseorang tanpa disadari. Seseorang yang menjadi alasan mengapa Suna ditolak. Alasan Atsumu tak pernah diterima oleh Kita-san._

"Suna, yang di tanganmu itu sungguhan coklat?"

Coklat di tangan Suna memang tidak terlihat seperti coklat. Bagaimana tidak, coklat itu dibungkus dengan kertas kado dengan warna hijau gelap polos dan tidak ada pita atau apapun yang menghiasinya. Benar-benar tidak ada unsur romantisnya sekali.

"Coklat ini untuk Kita-san, kok."

"Kau bilang tidak ingin memberiku coklat?"

"Kita-san, hatiku sangat sakit karena ditolak. Apa Kita-san serius juga akan menolak coklatku?"

Suna mulai mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang coklat, berharap besar Kita setidaknya mau-

"Baiklah."

Eh?

Diterima begitu saja?

"Kita-san, kau tidak berniat memberikannya ke anggota lain, kan?"

"Untuk kali ini tidak."

Apa ini sungguhan? Apa ini berarti Suna adalah orang pertama yang coklatnya diterima oleh Kita?

"Aku belum pernah menerima coklat dari orang lain, jadi kau yang pertama."

Meski masih ada perih di hati, tapi setidaknya ada sedikit rasa bahagia karena mendengar pernyataan Kita. Mungkin dia bisa membanggakan dirinya pada Atsumu dengan judul **"Suna, orang pertama yang coklatnya diterima Kita Shinsuke"** dan membuatnya menangis meraung-raung.

_(Atsumu yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya tiba-tiba bersin dengan keras, sampai Osamu mengira kembarannya itu sedang sakit._

_"Kau terlalu bahagia sampai sakit? Nanti acaramu besok bisa-bisa batal."_

_"Cuma bersin sekali! Aku tidak mungkin sakit, sialan."_

_Lalu kembar Miya bertengkar lagi hanya karena masalah sepele.)_

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?"

"Huh? Tentu saja aku ingin."

Suna merasa tidak biasa. Biasanya saat pulang dari sekolah dia akan memainkan handphonenya diiringi keributan dari si kembar. 

Untuk kali ini, Suna menahan diri untuk tidak memainkan benda kotak itu, setidaknya hingga keluar dari area sekolah. Itu karena arah pulangnya dengan Kita berbeda.

"Kita-san, kenapa bungkusnya kau robek?"

"Oh? Aku ingin memakannya."

"Aku kira Kita-san akan membaginya dengan nenekmu."

"Tidak bisa. Nenek akan memberi pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh jika aku pulang membawa coklat."

 _"Nenek Kita-san pasti tipe yang ingin melihat cucunya cepat menikah."_ Suna membatin.

"Suna, ini coklat mahal."

"Tapi coklat yang itu enak."

"Mungkin harganya hampir seperti satu set makan siang di kantin sekolah?"

"Kita-san, jangan membahas harga."

Kita mulai memakan coklatnya. _Enak_ , pikir Kita. Tidak heran jika harganya memang mahal.

"Kau tidak mau mencobanya?"

"Aku sudah memberikan coklat itu pada Kita-san"

"Aku ingin membaginya denganmu."

Suna tidak punya pilihan. Dia mengambil sedikit bagian dari coklat itu dan memakannya. Coklatnya terasa lebih enak daripada yang sebelumnya pernah Suna coba. Mungkin karena memakan cokelat yang sama dengan orang yang disuka? Entahlah.

"Suna, aku pulang ke arah sini."

Di persimpangan jalan ini, Suna dan Kita pulang ke arah yang berbeda.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa besok, Kita-san."

"Hati-hati di jalan. Dan juga besok libur."

Mungkin karena banyaknya rasa yang dirasakan Suna hari ini, membuat fokusnya hilang sampai lupa hari. Cintanya boleh ditolak, tapi bisa membuat Kita menerima coklatnya pun Suna bersyukur bahagia.

**Author's Note:**

> Seharusnya cerita ini untuk valentine kemarin, tapi malah baru hari ini bisa dipost -,-
> 
> Seharusnya setelah ini bakal ada scene tambahan, tapi tidak tau bakal teralisasi atau tidak :"
> 
> Terimakasih sudah membaca^^


End file.
